Dreaming in Seoul
by K-pop Dreams
Summary: A group of people training to debut in Seoul under Pledis entertainment, along they way trains/meets/becomes friends with 2NE1 and 2PM and faces many problems along they way
1. Characters and Back stories

**Girls**

Tiffany aka Fany (14)~

Amber (16)~

Sunny (17)~

Vicky (19)~

SooYoung (20)~

**Boys**

Kevin (15)~

Alexander aka Xander (17)~

Jason (19)~

Jay (19)~

Benjamin aka Ben (22)~

Mason (23)~

**Back stories**

Fany/Kevin- Youngest members and both under controversy about being too young to debut

Amber- Not the best singer around but her dancing skills make up for it

Sunny/Ben- First Non-Asian female/male to train to debut in Seoul

Vicky/Xander- Being trained to be the best rappers to date

SooYoung/Mason- Splitting the leadership roles

Jason/Jay- Twins, trying to prove that there nothing alike


	2. Chapter 1

'So here we are on the biggest stage of ours lives about to debut and we couldn't been happier. After everything we went through to get to where we are today, I don't think anything will make us quit now. My name is Sunny, I'm part of the group New Future. We've gone through so much in the past year and a half, and that what our story is about. Our story begins the day we all meet each other for the first time at the dance studio.'

I was the last one to get to the studio that day (and the only day I've ever been last). I walked into the studio and I guess they we're waiting on me, 'cause they were all staring at me when I entered the room. "... uh hi?" yes because that's the brightest thing to say when you're nervous, smooth one Sunny. "ah Miss Bent nice for you to join us" President said with slight amusement. "Sorry I'm late sir, It was hard getting a taxi from the airport, I won't be late again" "It's alright Miss Bent we were about to beginning anyways, Time for introductions, Miss bent why don't you go first."

"Yes sir, Uh hi, my name is Sunny I'm 17 and I'm originally from Canada"

"Hi, I'm Ben, 22, and I'm from the USA"

"Hi everyone, I'm Jessie also from Canada and 17"

"Hey guys, I'm Tiffany-but I prefer Fany- and I'm 14"

"Xander and I'm 17 also"

"What up, I'm Jason and this is my twin"

"Hey I'm Jay as Jason said we're twins and we're 19"

"Hi everyone I'm SooYoung and I'm 20"

"Nice to meet everyone, I'm Kevin and I'm 15"

"Hey, I'm Amber and I'm 16, actually the twins are my brothers"

"Wow, this groups is a family affair" I chuckled

"That it is, and I'm Vicky and I'm also 19"

"Last but not least, I'm Mason and I'm the oldest I'm 23"

"Now that that's done, its time to get serious, I want to explain somethings. You are to wake up at 8:00 everyday, and be ready to leave the dorm at 9:30 so you can be at the gym for 10, you are to work out there with your trainers, the guys will get one trainer and girls will get another one, you will leave at 12 and come back to the dorm eat lunch, and change into dancing clothes. Then you will train at this studio until 5:30, dinner will be brought here then you will continue dance training till 8:30. After that you will be dismissed you may go out, but you must go together, never go by yourself and you must be back in your dorms by 10:30 and asleep by 11. Am I understood?" He asked after explained everything, but I have a hunch he wasn't done yet.

"Yes, sir" We chorused

"Good, now next thing to explain" see told you so. "We are training you guys to be like no other group out there. Most co-ed groups, you can see the different dance styles between the 2 genders. But not you guys, you are going to train to were you guys can do stages on the same level as 2 of the best idol out there, 2NE1 and 2PM. Speaking of 2NE1 and 2PM, I've got a surprise for you guys. Come on in guys!".

When he said he had a surprise, he sure meant it, 'cause in walked in both 2NE1 and 2PM(minus 2PMs leader).

"New Future-yes I've already picked your name- I'd like you to meet 2 of the biggest group out there 2NE1 and 2PM" President said with a huge smile on his face.

"1,2,3, What's up, we 2NE1!"

"1,2,3, Hey guys we're 2PM!"

"They've agreed to help train you guys, and to bring you to their level, now I would like the leaders to talk a bit"  
>"Hey guys, as you I'm CL leader of 2NE1. I just wanted to say that your training is going to be difficult, just like ours were. But trust me, the pay-off at the end is worth it." CL said with a smile<br>"Hey guys, I'm WooYoung. Since our leader is busy with another schedule right now, I'm just going to quickly say something. Like CL said yes the training will be tough, and there is going to be days where you feel like just giving up and quitting, trust me everyone is both 2AM and 2PM wanted to give up at one point when we were all training together. But don't give up, remember you got the support of 2PM and everyone at JYP."

"Same with 2NE1 and everyone at YG." Dara said  
>"Thank you, well since this is your first day here, I'm going to let you guys have the day off and just relax. I'm sure Miss Bent is still jet lagged, am I right?" President asked.<br>"Yes sir, I am still tired from my flight, 14 hours on a plane would do that to a person" everyone laughed

Then Bom out of no where said "New Future Hwaiting on 3"

"1" 2NE1 said

"2" 2PM said

"3" New Future (still feels amazing when I say it) said. We all put our hands in the middle.

"New Future Hwaiting!" We all laughed and cheered.

After that they both had to go to Music Bank to promote there new songs, so we all said goodbye and headed to out dorm.

"We are so watching Music Bank tonight, I can't wait to see their stages they're always amazing" said Kevin practically bouncing out of his seat. "Kevin you need to relax, if you bounce any higher you're going to dent the roof" laughed Amber. "Sorry, its just that I never thought that we get to work with 2NE1 and 2PM before we even debut" Kevin replied, he was a bit embarrassed though. Then of course I start thinking out loud "I wonder how the president got groups from JYP and YG to come help train a Pledis group, like why not have AfterSchool noonas train us won't that be less effort on his part?", Then of course I get stared at like a crazy person (...again), finally the Twins say something. " You may have a point, but the AfterSchool noonas are currently in America remember..." Jason beginnings "And it doesn't matter why he did, he has his reason, best not judge him" and Jay finishes his sentence. When your hearing that for the first time it's kinda creepy.

"Do they always do that?" asked SooYoung, "Yup, so you better get use to it" Amber replied between laughs.


End file.
